A Wolf's Ghost
by littleditto
Summary: Hannah Brown was never supposed to go to Forks, Washington.But when she did somehow end up there, she ended up the victim of a horrible accident that left her unseen by everyone, and for the most part unheard.The only person in the entire town who can hear her is an annoying mind reader.And what's this about the guy who caused the accident and an "imprint" on her? All normal pairs.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello. My name is Hannah Brown. Today's my birthday, and I'm turning 17. I have pale skin, short black hair, green eyes, and have stopped growing at the unintimidating height of 5'0".

I've spent the last 3 months wandering around the tiny town of Forks along with the nearby reservation of LaPush, mainly hanging around the hospital.

I miss the warmth of my hometown, and the familiarity of it. People actually saw me there. Nobody can see me here. But none of that really matters.

Because I am about to die.

But before I die, I feel like I should tell someone my story. That way someone will remember me. Or rather, that way someone outside of the local vampire coven or werewolf pack will remember me. Vampires and werewolves. I know, crazy.

Instead of going into detail about why I'm dying, or how I know these mythical monsters, I'll just start at the beginning. Cause let's be honest, starting a story at the end rather than the beginning can be quite confusing.

So let's go back. Back to the day when I first arrived in this tiny little town full of giant horrors.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. It's me. Here's the first chapter for A Wolf's Ghost. I would have posted it sooner, but I was being a perfectionist about the phrasing of the end of this chapter. Sue me.**

**Thanks to ****_Little Lorikeet_****, ****_CoracleSpleens_****, ****_Cassie-D 101_****,****_ AmberRose14_****, and ****_kriscrable _****for reviewing.**

**So on to the first chapter:**

"So explain it to me again. How is it we aim for **Boise, Idaho**, and end up in **Forks,** **Washington**?" I ask, incredulous.

"You're father didn't want to wake us up to ask for directions. It's my fault for letting him drive; he's never driven up there before. I just figured that if he didn't know where to go, he'd wake me up instead of just trying to get there on his own." Mom explained.

"Of **course** he did. What is it with people and not just asking for directions? Honestly…So, what are we still doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

"We need to get some things before setting out again. Like a map, some food, and other things. Why don't you look around the town while we finish things here? Get some souvenirs or something. We're actually on a reservation right now, so you might see something interesting." Mom suggested, no doubt wanting to get me out of her hair. I sighed and walked away.

What was there to do in this tiny place? Nothing. Still, it was beautiful. So green and vibrant. Even back home where most things are green, nothing is ever _this_ green. But beauty doesn't kill boredom. I was beginning to think that there was nothing interesting going to happen in this sleepy little town.

As I thought that, I saw this guy cross the street over to my side and, after looking side to side for a moment, entered the forest several yards in front of me. Scratch that. Things might just get interesting. He looked like he didn't want to be followed, meaning he had something to hide. Something to hide equals something interesting. Hmm…But following a strange boy into a forest alone could be dangerous…But adventure and not being bored…Hmm…

So curiosity won over self preservation and I snuck over to where the boy had disappeared. I crept up to the tree line and followed the boy a short ways into the forest. Then he stepped through some foliage where I couldn't see him, and after a moment I moved the foliage out of the way. And that's when I saw them.

The now top naked boy was standing next to something huge. At first I thought that it was a bear, but after a moment I realized that it was a wolf. I thought my muted intake of breath was quiet, but both the boy and the wolf turned to look at me.

I looked back and forth between the wolf and the boy's face, looking both in the eyes, frightened. Then I turned and bolted back towards the road. I heard the sound of something pursuing me, and I sped up even more. As I broke the tree line, I saw a house across the street. I would go there, ask for help. But right as I got to the edge of the cement, they passed me. I tried to stop as they moved in front of me, but I still ended up running into them. Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me back up and against their chest as I started to fall from the impact. I looked up from their bare chest to find myself looking at the worried face of the boy.

And for a moment, staring into his dark eyes, I felt safe. The way he looked at me, was like I was the most important person in the world. The most beautiful, special, amazing person who ever lived. The way his big strong arms were wrapped around me and held me made it seem like everything was going to be alright, because he was there. That nothing, not even the giant wolf, could hurt me, because he wouldn't let it.

The giant wolf. As I remembered it, I pushed away from the boy, taking a step back and closer to the forest. Who knows what was going on here; I couldn't be close to him. When I pushed away, his expression was instantly filled with hurt and rejection. It quickly changed to understanding and sadness, and he took a step away from me and further on the road, probably trying to give me some space.

The moment I saw that my pushing away had hurt him, I was filled with the urge to rush back into his arms and comfort him.

…Oh no…Please don't let me be falling for wolf boy. I resisted the urge and stood still. I eyed the guy warily, worried what he was going to do. And while I looked at him, I couldn't help but notice how handsome and muscular the guy was.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. He had chased me over here, he must have wanted something. It was a moment before he said anything.

"I want to talk. About what you saw back there."

"I…see." I said slowly, considering what explanation he could possibly have. As we stood there, I heard a car coming. Closer and closer, on this side of the road. It soon entered my peripheral vision, and it would be right where the boy was standing in a matter of moments. But the boy didn't seem to notice it; he just kept looking at me.

In a moment of pure instinct, I reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him off the road and towards me; the car passed harmlessly behind him and turned the corner before disappearing out of sight. But I pulled too hard, and the boy stumbled into me. He steadied himself quickly, and looked down at me, surprised.

And then his face changed to that of pure joy, and my heart stuttered at his amazing smile. He quickly embraced me, hugging me tightly. Before I could protest, he leaned back a bit to smile at me again, and I was once more lost in his eyes. My body relaxed against his, and a shy smile formed on my lips. And before I knew it, my imagination had gone into overdrive, creating images of me and him: holding hands, laughing together, being on dates with ever-changing backgrounds of where we were, kissing. Yes, I had a very PG13 imagination. My heart started racing as my imagination got further and further out of hand.

Oh yes. I had indeed fallen for wolf boy. It was both frightening and wonderful at the same time. As a part of me swooned over this guy, the more logical part tried to get me away from this stranger.

"Uhh….umm..the..the car…" I blushed furiously at my stuttering and mumblings. Damn it. Why is it that as soon as I try talking to a guy I like, I switch from being my usual confident self to being a mumbling, stuttering idiot?! It's just not right!

"Car?" Wolf boy asked, confused. I mentally cursed myself again, and my inner feminist took over. I am a strong confident woman, god dammit, and I need to act like one! I immediately broke eye contact with him and looked to my left, knowing that if I kept looking him in the eyes I'd melt again.

I took a deep breath and started over. "Yeah. I was just pulling you out of the way of that car. You know, the one that almost hit you?" I said, my voice filled with attitude.

Okay then. Skipping right over confident and straight to bitch. Cause that's exactly how you get a guy to like you…Damn it.

Looking back at wolf boy's face, I could see the hurt and rejection again, and I regret what I said instantly, even if it was the truth. But even though my heart said comfort him, my head knew it was safer to stay away for now. He slowly let go of me, and my skin tingled where he touched me as his hands slid off of me. Once he had completely let go of me, I slowly and very reluctantly took a step away from him while keeping right on the edge of the road. Safety first, unfortunately. But I also had to make sure I didn't go any closer to the now scary forest.

"S-sorry." Wolf boy mumbled. I was about to respond, when I had this sudden feeling of being watched, could practically feel the eyes boring into my head. Whipping my head to the right, I looked in the forest, trying to see who it was. And there, hiding badly among the bushes, was the giant wolf. I screamed as I stumbled back a few steps. Then, like before, I took off, running towards the house again. And also like before, wolf boy ran after me, catching up quickly. He quickly grabbed me and turned me towards him, pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace; effectively stopping me. I struggled, trying to escape his grasp, but he just hugged me to him tighter.

"Shh. It's okay. I promise, it's okay. He's not going to hurt you. I promise. Shh. It's okay." He kept repeating that over and over like a mantra while stroking my head in a way that was meant to be soothing. But that only scared me more.

"Stop! Let go of me! Let me go!" I shrieked at him. I pushed as hard as I could to get away from him, but I couldn't get him to move. So when he suddenly released me, I nearly fell backwards. His hand reached out to help steady me but I swatted it away. This time there was no hesitation to take those steps back from him. He made no move to stop me, and I focused on trying to breathe normally. Calm down, calm down. I need to be calm to make the right decisions in order to get out of this situation and out of this damned town.

My eyes flashed to the house, and upon seeing nobody there, I figure there was no one there. I mean, if someone was there they would surely come to see what all my screaming and shrieking was about. So the only option is to try to get back to the car.

"Alright. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to turn around and I'm going to leave now. Goodbye." With that, I turned on my heels and, while keeping my eyes locked on the wolf who was still just sitting there, started walking quickly away from the boy and back towards my family.

"Wait!" Wolf boy cried, and I froze. "Please wait! I can explain everything." The boy pleaded. I slowly turned to face him, and he started his explanation.

But suddenly, I couldn't hear him. Because right behind the guy, a large van rushed around the corner and was suddenly less than a foot behind him and away from me. The adrenaline started pumping, so everything started moving in slow motion. Because of that, everything in the next few seconds was clear to me. First, my whole body tensed in preparation for the impact. Then, the boy pushed me to the ground in attempt to avoid being hit by the truck; there was no time to move out of the way. He moved at speeds most people couldn't achieve. But not fast enough, for the front of the van hit the back of his head as I hit the ground. Then, as my head hit the cement, something happened that neither I nor the boy could have predicted. My head bounced up. As I flew up, the van was still above us, so my forehead hit the bottom of it. After it hit, my vision started to fade and the world went dark. But before I faded into black, I felt my head slam back into the cement.

~o~

"Doctor Cullen, she has several severe head injuries. The boy said she hit her head three times; twice on the cement and once on the van. It's currently unknown if she sustained any other injuries." A female voice said above me. Doctor? Was I at a hospital? Why…?

"Well then, prep the CT scanner and we'll get a handle on the bleeding and start the stitches." I heard a male voice say, and then the sound of some clacking moving away. "Poor thing; probably didn't even see it coming. Why does it always happen to the young people?" Then I remembered. The van that almost hit me and the boy. I hit my head pretty hard. But I hardly hurt. I opened my eyes to see a handsome doctor leaning over me. He had golden eyes, fair hair, and pale skin.

"Doctor? Will I be okay?" I asked, my voice quiet. But he continued on as if he hadn't heard me. He wiped at my head with some white cloth that slowly turned red as he wiped, though I couldn't feel it very well. Perhaps they had numbed me.

"Get some anesthesia. We don't want to chance her feeling any of this." Doctor Cullen ordered. Or not. Okay, can't feel things that well. Bad sign. Probably some side effect of a head trauma.

"Doctor, the suture is ready." Then he was handed a needle and some odd looking thread.

"Okay, hold up. Can I be numbed first? And maybe not be moving?! Please?!" I asked, my voice loud and shooting up several octaves, but the doctor ignored me again. He leaned over me, and for a moment I was afraid that he was going to give me the stitches while we were still moving. I wrenched my head to the side and accidentally rolled off the medical bed. I yelped as I fell and hit the cold ground. Looking up, I was surprised to see the doctor and nurses keep going without me.

"Oi! Hello! You kinda forgot something!" I yelled after them, but they kept going. Then I noticed that there was somebody still on the bed, though I couldn't see who.

Why was there somebody on my gurney? Was this hospital really so small that people had to share gurneys while being brought in? While peeved at being left behind, I got up and followed the group through the hospital. While I walked, I tried talking to people, but most people ignored me; in fact, they acted like they couldn't even see me. There were a few people who looked straight at me, giving me sympathetic looks, but I didn't have time to stop and talk to them; after all, they were also patients here, and I needed staff help.

After what seemed like an eternity, the group finally turned into a room and the doctor started giving stitches to whoever was on the bed. He was blocking my view of their face so I couldn't see who it was, not that I wanted to see a needle go through someone's skin. It didn't look like that boy from before; they were much too pale and short. Their physique also seemed too feminine. But who could it be? The driver of the van, perhaps? One of the nurses stuck an IV in the person's arm and set up a heart monitor. Their pulse was steady, so there was no danger of them dying.

I jumped as I realize that while I was focusing on this stranger, I wasn't getting treated. I probably had a concussion, or maybe something worse. I went up to the nearest nurse and started talking to them, but they just walked away. I tried again, and it seemed like they were listening to me, but then they left too. I got so frustrated that I grabbed one of the nurses' shoulders and turned them towards me. They looked at me wide eyed.

"Now listen here! I've been beyond patient with you guys ignoring me, bu—" I broke off as the nurse looked side to side, then back at her shoulder before shrugging and muttering something about not enough sleep. Then she walked off and away from me. I was dumbstruck. "What is going on with this place?! Seriously! I deserve to get my injuries treated." I looked back at the person on the bed, to see that they were gone. They must have gone to get that CT thingie, whatever it was. Now if only I could get some treatment!

After trying a few more times, I gave up and plopped in a chair in the room. I glared at everyone who entered my field of vision, grumbing under my breath.

"…god damn asses, not treating me…If I get worse, I could try to sue…_then _maybe they'd pay attention to their bleeding patient…**how much longer do I have to wa**—" I broke off as the bed with the other girl was wheeled back in the room, but I still couldn't see who it was. Following after the nurses, however, where my parents.

"Mom? Dad?" I called, slowly standing up. I had never been so happy to see them in my life. I quickly walked over to them. "I'm so glad you're he—" I began, but broke of when they walked right past me and stopped next to the bed that the stranger was on. "Mom? Dad?" I called quietly, nervous. They didn't respond.

A few moments later, Dr. Cullen walked into the room and greeted my parents, and they moved so they could look at him, moving just enough that I could see the person on the bed. I froze.

No…this is…not…possible…

"Mr. and Mrs. Brown, I have good news, and I have bad news. The good news is that your daughter's condition is stable, and she appears to have received only minor injuries." Dr. Cullen explained, and my parents let out a sigh of relief.

It can't be…

"What's the bad news then?" Dad asked hesitantly, seeming to brace himself.

I stared at the girl in the bed, completely shocked at who I saw there.

"Hannah is in a coma."

Me.

**Sooo? What'd ya think? Huh? Huh? A review would be an excellent way to let me know. Even if it's to say things you want me to fix about the story. Remember, flames are welcome to me. I just hope that they are constructive criticisms. But of course I'd love to hear positive feedback, or just a pm to let me know you exist.**

**Hoping to hear from you.**

**-littleditto**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. It's me again. Littleditto.**

**So I wanna thank _kriscrable_,_ Sammy_, and _AmberRose14 _for reviewing! Thank you! ~hugs~ I appreciate it!**

**I forgot to do this last chapter, but I'll do it now. I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. SM has full rights. I just own the Browns, and random hospital people that will start to appear in this chapter.**

**Oh yeah, I'm gonna advertise for my other stories, specifically The Phenominon. It's just about over people! Sad, but true. But guess what? I'm letting you, my beloved readers, decide the ending! I have a poll for it on my profile. So go read the story, and go vote! I am eagerly awaiting your opinions.**

**Onto this story:**

The person lying in the bed, getting all that treatment while I was just sitting here, was undoubtedly me. From her short black hair, to her pale skin, to her unintimidating height, to just the general look of her face, that was me. The me on the bed was more beat up than what I was used to, what with bruises all over her skin and a large gash on her forehead that was sealed up with stitches. But she looked so serene as she slept there on the hospital bed, showing no signs of pain or even discomfort.

I couldn't drag my eyes away from the sight in front of me.

"A…a coma? My daughter is in a…coma?" Mom whispered.

"Yes." Dr. Cullen said softly.

"W-…How long until she wakes up?"

"Unfortunately, there is no way to tell. A coma can last from a matter of days to a matter of years. Some people never wake up from them." Dr. Cullen explained. I heard Mom gasp, and managed to drag my eyes away from _her_—the me in the bed—in order to see Mom turn and start sobbing into my father's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her, looking devastated himself.

I couldn't stand being in here anymore. I needed out. I quickly turned at walked towards the door, planning on opening it, but somehow finding myself outside the door before I even reached for the handle. Briefly the thought of my just walking straight through the door like a ghost ran through my mind, but I was too overwhelmed to freak out over it and the thought disappeared.

I stumbled over to the wall opposite my room, leaning back on it. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on trying to wake up. I slowly, hesitantly, opened my eyes, only to squeeze them shut again when I saw I was still in the hospital. After another few moments, I opened my eyes again, and groaned when the hospital was still there.

"Okay, really time to wake up now." I muttered, pinching myself as hard as I could. It hurt, but I was still here. I was really standing here in this hospital.

Feeling the sudden overwhelming need to confirm that I was still alive, I quickly checked my pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when it was still strong in my wrist. That relief was quickly washed away, however, when I looked back at the room where Dr. Cullen was still talking to my parents about my…condition.

Oh, man. What in the world is going on…I turned around so I was facing the wall, not able to bear looking at the room any longer. I slammed my fist into the wall, just feeling the need to take my anger and frustration out on something. It didn't help. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees, my head falling into my hands.

"Are you alright, dear?" A voice called out from nearby. My eyes flew open, and I whipped my head to the side. Standing next to me was this little old lady, looking down at me with concern.

"You…can see me?" I whispered. She smiled gently.

"Yes. I can see—" Before she even finished her sentence, I flew at her and hugged her tightly. And I just started sobbing. The kind old woman gently wrapped her arms around me, murmuring soft words of comfort. And I just kept crying. Vaguely, as I cried, I heard the door to my room open, and some footsteps from down the hall running towards us, followed by some talking, and one set of footsteps walking away; but I ignored it all.

A short while later, my sobs turned to sniffles, and my tears stopped flowing. I was still feeling overwhelmed, but I couldn't bear to just keep standing here and crying. I slowly let go of the woman and stood up straight, wiping my cheeks dry.

"Feeling any better?" The old woman asked. I hesitated, but shook my head no. She gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry. You'll come to terms with it soon."

"Come to terms with **what**? Do you know what's going on here? What happened to me?" I pleaded.

The old woman looked at me sadly. "You're _dead_, sweetie." The old woman said, pity in her eyes.

I'm…dead?

No…that's not…I'm not…

"No. I can't be dead…"

"It's true. It's why no one can see you or hear you. Why you're lying on the bed, yet standing right here. You're a ghost. Find what's holding you here and try to move on to the afterlife. My daughter's what's holding me here. I left her with a mess of financial problems, and I can't move on until I know that she'll be alright. What about you? What do you think you're unfinished business is?" The kind old woman asked.

"But you can see me…" I said, unwilling to accept what she said.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm dead too." The woman laughed gently. "Hmm…perhaps your business has to do with that young man outside your room over there? He looks like he cares about you. Were you two related somehow; a boyfriend, perhaps?" She pointed over at the boy from before, who was staring inside the room my body was in with a mournful expression. I just stared at him for a moment, anger building.

"That damned bastard! What the hell is he doing there?! If he's what's keeping me here, it's so that I can kill the damned bastard!" I screeched. The old woman looked at me in shock. "He's the reason I'm in this fucking mess! If it weren't for him, I'd be back in my parents' car on my way to my grandma's house by now! He's the reason I was on that damned road when that van came through!"

"Language!" The old lady chastised. I turned on her and opened my mouth to retort, but quickly closed my mouth when I realized it probably wouldn't be the best idea to mouth off to the only person who could see me. I screamed in frustration, pulling at my hair, then started pacing while muttering under my breath.

The old woman eyed me warily. "It seems you're not quite ready to accept things yet. Whenever you're ready to talk, I usually stay on this floor of the hospital. Come find me at any time." She gave me one last worried look before walking away and going around a corner.

I glanced once more in her direction, before glaring at wolf boy while I paced. My mutterings slowly became more violent as I contemplated all the ways I could get my revenge. But really, there was nothing I could do to the bastard until I figured out what was going on, and people could see and hear me again.

I jumped when my parents exited the room, Mom looking like she was about to break down again at any moment. It pained me to see her like that, and I longed for a way to assure her that I was fine, and standing right here. But there was nothing I could do.

"Uhh—Um…" Wolf boy stuttered, getting the attention of my parents. Both looked pained upon seeing him.

"H-…how is she?" Wolf boy asked. Mom started sobbing again, and was once more gathered into my father's arms.

"She-…she's in a…coma…" Dad choked out. Wolf boy didn't look surprised, just pained. I guess he had already heard about it. Then why did he ask? Did he think my parents would magically have more information? And why the hell did he even care? "The doctors don't know when she'll wake up. Days. Weeks. Years. They said that there's...that there's a chance that she might never..." Dad broke off, not able finish. "It's only a small chance, but..."

Wolf boy's face dropped, and his expression was nothing but horror. And then his face looked tortured as first his arms then his whole body started shaking. He turned around and bolted down the hallway and out of sight without another word, but I could swear I heard him sob.

I turned around to see Dad leading Mom away down the opposite hallway. He whispered something in her ear, and she leaned against him as they rounded the corner. I just stood there in the hallway, not sure what was going on, or what to do.

After another moment, I heard a mournful wolf howl nearby, and I jumped. Did the wolves here really get so close to civilization? I shuddered at the thought, before deciding to go back into…my room.

I walked forwards, hesitating right in front of the door. My logical side said walking through the door was impossible. Another part of me said I could do it now since I did it before. I hesitated, backed up a few steps, and walked forwards again. I smacked into the door and fell backwards onto my rear. Annoyed, I stood up and tried to grab the door handle. My hand went right through it. Angry, I started banging on the door. Let me in, damn it!

I squeaked as I fell through the door and landed face-first on the ground inside the room, and a small stream of curses left my lips. I pulled myself off the ground and started walking towards the bed, but quickly turned around when I once again saw who was in it.

Me.

How the hell is this possible? I mean seriously; how the hell is this possible?! I know I'm not dead, like the old lady said; the beeping heart monitor proves that. But what am I then? What is going on with me? I paced back and forth as I tried to figure it out, growing more and more distressed.

I practically threw myself into the nearby chair, curling up in a ball and pulling on my hair in frustration.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" I half shrieked half sobbed. I was about to succumb to despair when the door suddenly opened. I looked up to see auburn hair attached to a very pale face poke in the room. He looked around with his golden eyes, concern his most dominant feature. He looked around the room, and his expression changed to confusion. He took a step inside the room, looking around again.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice like music.

"Hello." I answered sarcastically, knowing he wouldn't hear me. To my shock, his eyes snapped to the chair where I was sitting, and I saw a trace of fear in his eyes. "You…can you see me?"

**OMG! There are**

**~dun dun duuh~**

**Ghosts in the hospital! And Hannah can see and interact with them!**

_**Soooooooo?**_** What'd ya think? Don't know how to tell me? Well, I have this fabulous news for you! See, there's this little blank text box at the bottom of the page (scroll down a little. see it? yep, that's the one), and you can write what you think about my story! Amazing right? I think so too, and I would LOVE it if you would try it out! It only takes a few seconds. Heck, you could just say "hi", and I would be happy.**

**So please, humor this writer, and review.**

**Till next we meet**

**-littleditto**


	4. Boston

Hello readers. littleditto here.

Unfortunately, this is not an update. This is about something very sad that happened.

I just heard about what happened in Boston. I am horrified that someone would do that, and I hope they get caught soon. Kudos to the police officers who found all of those other bombs before they went off too, and to the bomb squads that safely destroyed them.

I don't know if anyone in that area reads my stories, or are related to or friends with someone over in Boston, but if you do, know that I'm here wishing you safety and health. I am sorry that you had to be exposed to such traumatizing circumstances and loss.

Now, I don't know what you are going through, nor do I claim to know, but just know that I am here for you. I wish there was something that I could do for you, but this is all I can think to do.

I'm sorry if what I've said doesn't make sense, or has some odd phasing. I'm actually very bad at expressing myself and putting what I want to say into words. I also know what I've said might not mean much, especially on a fanfic site, but know that I truly do mean it.

Wishing everyone well

-littleditto


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi! Long time, no type. How ya been? Really? Wow.**

**So it's finals time at my school, and ALL of my classes have assigned these giant projects that we're doing instead of tests on the final days, so I've been SUPER busy! Like seriously, I'm not even done yet, and my first final is on Friday...I really should be working on that instead of this...**

**Anywho...Putting aside my bad school work ethics**

**I saw both Iron Man 3 and Star Trek 2 this past week. Both are good movies. You should go watch them. I'd suggest Star Trek in 3D, that's how I watched it, and it was epic. In fact, in commemoration of the movie, I am getting my Star Trek obsessed father tribbles for father's day. **

**I also saw the Doctor Who finale. That was just...wow...I STILL don't get what the eff happened. But it was good. Little creepy, but good. And this is from a only kinda-sorta fan.**

**So back to the story. Sorry it took so long. Between finals work and writer's block, I've been totally stuck. But stuck no more! Without further ado, here is chapter 3:**

"You…can you see me?" I asked, slowly getting up. He squinted at me, as if trying to see me better, then looked wildly around the room. His eyes rested on my comatose body. He shook his head with an "I've gone crazy" look on his face and started to leave the room.

"Wait! Come back! You with the auburn hair!" I called out, and he froze. He slowly turned around and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Who said that?" He asked quietly, his expression a mask.

"_Okay_. Apparently youcan't **see** me, but you can **hear **me. _Interesting_…My name's Hannah. What's yours?"

"Hannah?" He glanced in the direction of my chart, before looking back in my direction. "As in Hannah Brown?"

"That'd be me." How the hell'd he read my chart from all the way over there? Oh, who cares! He can hear me, and he's alive!

"But…you're in a _coma_…on that bed…over _there_…" He seemed as lost as I was.

"Welcome to _my_ world. I'm still trying to figure that part out. But who are you? And why are you the only person in this entire hospital that can hear me?"

"That's…I don't understand…" He whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number. The person answered within the first two rings. "Carlisle. Come to..." He looked out the door back at the room number on the wall. "Room 23. There's something I need to talk to you about." With that, he hung up. Moments later, Doctor Cullen walked in the door, looking concerned.

"Edward? What is it?" Doctor Cullen asked. The guy I now knew was Edward looked at Dr. Cullen, to my comatose body, to me, and back to Doctor Cullen.

"I'm…not sure." Edward said.

"Explain it to me, maybe I can help you figure it out." Doctor Cullen suggested. I suddenly sensed many more years of experience from the doctor than his appearance let on.

"I can hear her," Edward began, looking at my comatose body. "But I hear her from over there." He pointed to where I was now standing, which was halfway across the room from the bed. "This has never happened before. I don't understand what's going on." Carlisle looked over to where I was, and he squinted, trying to see me.

"Guess you can't see me either." I sighed. "And if I remember correctly, you can't hear me, can you Doctor Cullen?" I asked rhetorically.

"Do you know her?" Edward asked Doctor Cullen.

"Yes and no. She's my newest patient, but she's been in the coma since before she arrived. We never met." Doctor Cullen said, looking lost in thought.

"He can't see me, but I can see him. Wow, does that make me feel like a stalker." I commented. Edward's eyes flashed to me and back to Doctor Cullen, and I saw a hint of a smile on his lips. "Soo…are you two related or something?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Edward answered my question after a moment of hesitation. "No. Carlisle adopted me."

"Really? You're both pale as all get out and have gold eyes. I figure that you'd be his kid or something." Then I realized something. "So is there a reason why the good doctor isn't surprised that you can hear me, or that you're talking to no one? Cause that would get most people to lock you in a mental institution…" Before Edward could even open his mouth to answer, or to not answer, Doctor Cullen spoke up.

"Does she have any theories on why this is happening?" Edward opened his mouth to answer, but I interrupted him.

"He could just ask me, you know. Just because he can't hear me doesn't mean I can't hear him." I said, miffed again. "And I actually do have one. I think this is what's known as an 'out of body experience'."

"An out of body experience?" Edward asked.

"Yes. My body is over there, and I am out of it. But I'm still alive; that heart monitor proves it. It's probably happening because of those head injuries I got. Plus, it explains why I can see things." I explained, feeling proud of myself for coming up with this. Edward explained my idea to Doctor Cullen, as well as my statement about him talking to me, and they both contemplated it.

"That is…plausible. It's worth looking into." Doctor Cullen said after a while. "Do you—" He was interrupted by the sound of his pager going off. He quickly looked at it, before looking apologetically in my direction, though not quite at me. "I'm sorry. Another patient needs me."

"But what about me?" I asked, my heart sinking.

"She wants to know what's going to happen with her." Edward stated.

"Hmm. For now, Edward and I will try to research what is going on with you." Dr. Cullen said, before heading towards the door.

"So what am I supposed to do, while you're researching?!" I demanded. Edward repeated my demand perfectly, his voice showing my frustration.

"I'm honestly not sure. I'm afraid I can't think of any way that you'd be able to help. Perhaps just try to get some rest? Hopefully your condition will heal and fix itself on its own." Dr. Cullen shot me one more apologetic look before walking out the door, Edward right behind him. I just stood there, staring incredulously at the door for a few more moments, before flopping back down on the chair.

"Just great."

**So yeah. It didn't turn out exactly how i wanted it to, but I couldn't think of anything better, and I figured that you had waited long enough.**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Meh? I'd love to know. Review please.**

**Does anybody have any ideas or theories for the story? I'd love to see those too.**

**So anyone who actually read this far down, I figure I'll tell you that the wolf will reappear in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**And finally, some story advertising:**

**TAKE THE PHENOMINON POLL! THE STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL THERE ARE AN ACCEPTABLE NUMBER OF VOTES!**

**Till next time,**

**littleditto**


	6. Chapter 4

**...hello...littleditto here...let me just start off saying...**

**I'M SORRY! .**

**Really really sorry! I have no excuse. I must admit, I had writer's block for most of this time, then in a sudden burst of inspiration I got about 80% of this chapter written last week, but then I got stuck again. I then focused on work, and trying to finally learn how to drive (i've been putting it off for too long now now), getting ready for college, and whatever else was going on. And then I realized that I should be writing, put my stick drive in my computer, and went back to reading other people's stories. It wasn't until half an hour ago that I got a sudden burst of inspiration again. So I wrote it and posted it as soon as I could.**

**So, since you've waited long enough, I'm gonna let you read with a couple disclaimers:**

_**I don't own Twilight. SM does. I do, however, own the Browns and the ghosts.**_

_**I also have very little medical knowledge. I am taking several medical liberties with this story, so if it is not written accurately as it would happen in reality, I apologize.**_

An hour later, my parents came back to my room. My mom sat in the chair by my head and held the me in the bed's hand while my father stood next to her, both looking forlornly at me. A few hours later, a nurse came in, telling them visiting hours were over, and they needed to move to a room for overnight visitors. My mother pleaded with her to be able to stay, crying, but eventually my dad convinced her that it would be okay, since they would be right down the hall. They both placed a kiss on my forehead before walking out the door. Two hours later, Dr. Cullen came in and checked on me. He didn't say anything to me, and I couldn't interact with him. I'm not sure what he was looking for, but he looked disappointed when he left.

As the hours dragged on, I tried to sleep, but to no avail. I just couldn't sleep. I mean, I wasn't even tired. Eventually, I watched as the sky grew light outside my window. Considering how cloudy the sky was, it wasn't really watching the sunrise, but still. A few hours later, a nurse, a middle-aged woman, came in and checked on me. She said my vitals were the same, whatever that means. Then she sighed and left, going into the room across the hall.

Around two hours later. My parents came back to check on me. They stayed with me until Dr. Cullen came back to check on me, leaving on his suggestion to get breakfast. His overly optimistic smile was probably the only thing that got them to leave, but as soon as they were out of sight, he looked almost formal.

"Good morning, Hannah." Dr. Cullen said pleasantly as he checked my charts again.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen." I responded, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

"Your vitals seem to be the same as yesterday. No worse, but, no better either." He paused, writing something down. "I hope you slept well."

"Nope."

"Well…I've scheduled some more tests, so hopefully we can figure out what is going on with you."

"Hopefully."

"Now, I can't guarantee anything conclusive. We may have to just wait for your body to heal on its own."

"Way to raise my hopes, doc."

"Well aren't _you_ a ray of **sunshine** this morning." Edward said sarcastically as he walked in the door. I turned to him, relieved to have someone to talk to, yet annoyed at his comment.

"I'm in a coma, in a strange town, where only one person can even **hear** me, I can't even begin to get tired to sleep, I was involved in a freak car accident, which all occurred after being chased by some weird **wild man**! All of which happened cause my **idiot father** refused to ask for directions! So **excuse ****_me_** for being upset right now!" I hissed.

"Wild man?" Edward asked, confused.

"Really?! _Really?!_ All of that, and all you took was **wild man**?!" I asked, incredulous. My chest started hurting, and my heart began racing in my chest. "Out off all the crap that's happened to me, that's all you took?!" I couldn't breathe. "Really?!" I wheezed.

"Hannah?" Edward asked, concerned. The world was shaking. No, I was shaking.

"I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Hannah?!"

"Edward, what's she doing?" Dr Cullen asked, and I looked to find him standing next to my heart monitor, which was currently screaming.

"I think she's having a panic attack!"

And suddenly Dr. Cullen was racing around the room, way too fast to be normal.

No way. No way. This isn't possible. This has to be some messed up dream.

"This can't be real…" I whispered.

"Hannah? Hannah, I need you to look at me." Edward kneeled in front of me, somehow managing to look me almost in the eyes even though he couldn't see me. "You need to calm down. Try taking deep breaths for me. In. Out. In. Out." I tried to follow his instructions, but it was like this terror had hijacked my body, and I had no control over it.

Suddenly this calm exhaustion flowed through me, and I slumped against the chair, my body relaxing on its own. I looked over to my body in the bed to see what had happened, and saw Dr. Cullen had injected something in my arm. My breathing and heartbeat soon slowed and evened out, and both Edward and Dr. Cullen relaxed.

"I think she's asleep." Edward said softly.

" 'm not." I mumbled, too tired to speak properly. Edward jumped slightly.

"Why don't you go to sleep then? It's easier than fighting the medicine." Edward suggested.

" 'm not fighting it. I wanna sleep, but I can't."

"You can't?"

"No. Haven't been able to sleep since I arrived at the hospital."

"At all? Not even for a moment?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"This is the first time I've been tired. And I'm not even mentally tired, just physically." I struggled to say it properly, so he would be able to understand. It still came out a mumbled mess, but I think he understood me.

Edward looked over his shoulder at Dr. Cullen. "She hasn't slept the entire time she's been here. Not even the sedatives seem to be able to put her to sleep."

"Strange..." Dr. Cullen muttered, staring at the me in the bed for a long moment before looking back at Edward and me. "Perhaps, she **can't **go to sleep, since she is technically already asleep in the coma."

Hmm…maybe….

All of a sudden, Dr. Cullen was back to looking at my chart, and Edward had untied one of his shoes lightning fast and was slowly beginning to tie up the laces again.

"What are you—" I was interrupted when the door suddenly swung open.

**So yes, you guessed it, Wolf Boy appears next chapter. Any guesses on who it is? C'mon! Tell me who you think it is! And what about any other predictions? I want to hear your opinions! And the one of the best ways to do that is to hit that ****_lovely_**** little REVIEW button below. So c'mon. Make your author happy. You know what everybody says, happy author=quicker updates. and yes, this IS bribery.**

**Your soon to be college student,**

**littleditto**

**P.S. I made a community! It's called "Calling All The Monsters"! CHECK IT OUT! :3**


End file.
